marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marvel Database:Race Template/doc
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | Name = NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | FirstIt = FIRST APPEARANCE IN ITALY | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Habitat = NORMAL HABITAT | Gravity = NORMAL GRAVITY | Atmosphere = NORMAL ATMOSPHERE | Population = KNOWN POPULATION | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | AvgStrength = AVERAGE PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | GovernmentType = TYPE OF GOVERNMENT | TechnologyLevel = LEVEL OF TECHNOLOGY | CulturalTraits = CULTURAL TRAITS | Representatives = ANY KNOWN REPRESENTATIVES' NAMES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | BodyType = AVERAGE BODY TYPE | AvgHeight = AVERAGE HEIGHT | AvgWeight = AVERAGE WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOR | Hair = HAIR COLOR | Skin = SKIN COLOR | NumberOfLimbs = NUMBER OF LIMBS | NumberOfFingers = NUMBER OF FINGERS | NumberOfToes = NUMBER OF TOES | NumberOfEyes = NUMBER OF EYES | SpecialAdaptations = ANY SPECIAL ADAPTATIONS | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | GalaxyOfOrigin = GALAXY OF ORIGIN | StarSystemOfOrigin = STAR SYSTEM OF ORIGIN | HomePlanet = HOME PLANET | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | LastIt = LAST APPEARANCE IN ITALY | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | HabitatHeader = DEFAULT : Habitat | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Abilities | MiscellaneousHeader = DEFAULT : Miscellaneous | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Races * If Defined: ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } Limbs ** Category: } Fingers ** Category: } Toes ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Race History Needed (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add {{#ifexist logic to gallery/quotes/appearances etc and make 'tasks' out of them. ** Could also be done for any/every undefined field! __NOEDITSECTION__